


Pokemon Adventures:Nick's Adventures

by Kunda_King



Series: Pokemon Adventures [1]
Category: Adventure - Fandom, Calvin - Fandom, Fandom - Fandom, Grotle, Nick - Fandom, Pokemon, Reece - Fandom, Torterra - Fandom, Turtwig - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Fandom, Friendship, Pokemon - Freeform, Shinx, Sinnoh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunda_King/pseuds/Kunda_King
Summary: The stampede ends and Nick gets to battle with a pokemon.





	1. The stampede

While on a hike with his friends, Nick, a twelve year old boy from Twinleaf Town of the Sinnoh region, decides to head back home.  
"Come on dude,"Josh, same age as Nick, blonde hair and emerald eyes, called out,"There is still plenty of time left. We can go after 30 more minutes, okay."  
"Fine." Nick agreed while sitting back down.  
The boys were resting after trying to go around Lake Verity. They started talking about the pokemon they saw, and how some of them captured some. Nick was feeling left out because he did not have a pokemon. Every time a bidoof tried to attack him, his friends cover him. While the boys were laughing about a joke that Josh told, they suddenly heard some thing like a lot of people running towards them. Every, except Nick, sent out there pokemon from a wide variety of pokeballs, dusk balls, even ultra balls. As the sound came closer, they saw that it was not people but pokemon.  
"What do you think they are running from?" Josh called out to Nick who replied with,"I don't know."  
Nick tried to look behind the dust cloud that the creatures where living behind. As he adjusted his eyes, Nick was shocked at what he saw.  
"Oh no."was all Nick would say.  
"What,"Josh shouted,"what's wrong?"  
"It's a stampede."Nick shouted,"of Rhydons, alot of 'em."  
"Run."Josh shouted at the top of his voice.  
Every one quickly returned their pokemon to their pokeballs and run in the opposite direction of the approaching stampede. Nick saw a cave while running and decided to hide in there. After going a bit deeper inside the cave, Nick settles down and tries to catch his breath. Just when he thought he was relaxed Nick heard something. He follows the sound finds a pokemon. Nick quickly recognises the pokemon. Its a ...


	2. Are you lost little guy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stampede ends and Nick gets to battle with a pokemon.

After hiding in the cave from the stampede, Nick found a Turtwig.  
"Hey little guy," Nick said in the softest voice he could muster,"are you afraid of those monsters too?"  
The turtwig starts walking back slowly from Nick.  
"Relax," Nick began,"I won't hurt you."  
The turtwig stops for a second as if convinced that Nick won't hurt it.  
"Come here." says Nick as he starts walking towards it. Again turtwig starts taking a few steps back.  
"I promise not to hurt you,"Nick says, getting closer."You look like you're lost. Do you know where your parents are? I can get you to there."  
Turtwig starts walking to Nick very slowly, Nick picks it up when it is in reach and is very suprised about how heavy a little guy like it would be soo heavy.  
After a few minuetes of sitting in the cave with a turtwig, Nick hears that it has become quiet. He checks outside and there is nothing but trampled up grass and some trees down to the ground.  
Nick picks up turtwig and starts looking for his friends. Nick searches for a few minuetes before encountering a tempered up sentret.  
Nick tries to calm the sentret down, but it doesn't work and the angry pokemon tries tackle Nick. Turtwig quickly jumps from behind Nick and tackles the sentret. That didn't help much as the sentret starts to glare at both Nick and Turtwig. Nick has seen this a lot of times when his friends are either battling each other or, protecting him from wild pokemon like these.  
"Tackle it again, Turtwig."Nick yells up the basic attack that he knows almost all pre-evolution pokemon must know.  
The Turtwig charges at the sentret and tackles it to the ground. The sentret lays there, faint from the huge body weight of the Turtwig.  
"Nice, Turtwig." Nick congratulates Turtwig.  
Turtwig smiles, feeling proud of itself. Nick continues the search for his friends and its not long when he finds Josh.  
"Where did you get that pokemon Nick?"Josh asked with a smile which showed he was glad Nick was still alive.  
"In a cave where I was hiding,"Nick said,"I have to get it back to its parents. Poor thing is lost."  
"Well, lets find the others first,"Josh said to Nick,"Then we can worry bout the pokemon."  
Nick and Josh team up and find the others up in trees and some fighting off wild pokemon.  
Every any starts heading back home except for Nick and Josh who must get Turtwig back to its home. The journey continues...

**Author's Note:**

> Which starter should I give Nick. I uploading Next tuesday so comment fast.


End file.
